The Good Bye Letter
by Maetel
Summary: Another Post break up fic about Usagi and Mamoru.


The Good Bye Letter  
Author: Sailor Aura  
E-mail: starchild@chibiusa.org  
Rating: G  
  
This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic. It takes place just after Darien breaks up with Serena. In this   
story the Negamoon never attacked the twentieth century, but King Endymion does send the nightmares to   
his past self. He also sent Rini back in time to be safe from the forces attacking Crystal Tokyo.   
  
Disclaimer: No matter how much I hate these things I would probably hate being sued even more so… I   
don't own Sailor Moon. I never have, and, knowing my luck, I never will.  
  
The Good Bye Letter  
  
"I guess I have nothing left here," said a young blond odangoed girl as she slowly walked up to a mailbox   
with a suitcase in one hand, two envelopes in another, and tears running down her cheeks. "Bye guys."  
  
The young girl hailed a cab, got in, and asked the driver to take her to Tokyo International Airport. When   
she got there she paid the cabbie and went to buy a ticket.  
  
~A day later~   
  
"Where is that meatball head?" cried a raven-haired girl. "You think that she'd be on time to a meeting at   
the arcade considering how much time she spends here!"  
  
"Calm down Raye. I'm sure she's on her way here now," said a blue haired girl looking up from a thick   
book which appeared to be about medicines.  
  
"Amy's probably right Raye so just give Serena a chance to get here," said the brunette sitting next to the   
blue haired girl. Suddenly a blond with a red bow came running in the doors to the arcade yelling, "Guys   
Serena's gone!"  
  
Raye, Amy, and Lita, the brunette, jumped up screaming, "What?!"   
  
"Mina, what do you mean Serena's gone?" asked Lita.  
  
"Here read this," said Mina as she handed a letter to the three girls.  
  
The letter read,  
  
"Dear Guys,   
  
By the time you read this letter I will probably be across the ocean in California. When Darien broke up   
with me I figured what was the point in my staying so I decided to take up the offer my uncle gave me a   
few months ago. I'm not sure if I'll ever come back, but if I ever do it won't be anytime soon.  
  
I have a request for each of you:   
  
First Ami I want you to take care of Luna for me. Please make sure she doesn't blame herself for my   
leaving.   
  
Second Raye I want you to take over as leader of the scouts for me. You have always wanted to be leader   
so now here's your chance.   
  
Third Lita please watch over my family and friends for me.   
  
Fourth Mina I want you to take care of Rini for me. Make sure she stays out of trouble and tell her that I   
don't hate her for taking Darien away from me.  
  
I love you all.   
  
Sincerely,  
Serena Tsukino"  
  
"Guys I think we should show this to Darien," said Amy. The others agreed and they all headed out the   
door.  
  
~Darien's apartment Same time~  
  
Darien slowly closed the door to his apartment as he wondered who sent him a letter with no return   
address. Slowly he opened it and took out a letter which appeared to have ink running down the page.  
  
When he opened the letter he read,  
  
"Dear Darien,   
  
I'm writing this letter to tell you that you don't have to worry about seeing me ever again. When my uncle   
came to visit my family he said that if I ever wanted to go to America to stay with him I would always be   
welcome. The reason I declined at the time was because I was with you, but since you no longer want to   
see me, I no longer have any reason to stay.   
  
I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you not love me anymore. I just want you to know that I still love   
you and that I always will.  
  
Please protect the scouts.  
  
Good Bye,   
Serena"  
  
By the time Darien had finished reading the letter tears were streaming down his face, and he mumbled,   
"Kami-sama, what have I done?"  
  
Suddenly there was a knocking at his door. Wiping his eyes, Darien stood up and opened the door to find   
four melancholy girls on the verge of tears.  
  
"Darien," said Mina. "We have to tell you something. Seren-…"  
  
"Serena's gone. I know. I just read the letter she sent me. I just can't believe she left. Even worse she   
thinks I don't love her," said Darien.  
  
"You mean you still do," said Raye.  
  
"Yes," said Darien as he began to tell the four girls about the nightmares he had been having for what   
seemed like an eternity.   
  
"Wow," said Lita as Rini walked out of Darien's room from where she had been listening.  
  
"Um Darien," said the small child. "I know whose been sending you those dreams. It was my daddy.   
Before you say anything let me speak. My daddy sent me here to protect me from the beings that are   
attacking my home, but before he did he told me that he was going to send you a test of your faith in your   
relationship with Serena. I don't know why he would care but- AAAAAAAAHHHHH…"   
  
"Rini, are you alright?" said Darien and the young child doubled over before she suddenly disappeared.   
"Rini, oh no. Ami, what happened to her? Where'd she go?"  
  
"Oh no," said the blue haired girl as she scanned the spot where the young girl once stood. "Um, Darien.   
From what I've gathered Rini's basically disappeared from all existence. It seems as if she was never really   
there in the first place."   
  
"What?!" cried Darien. Suddenly a bright flash of light erupted in the center of the room. When the light   
cleared there stood a woman with green hair dressed in a black sailor fuku holding a giant staff that looked   
like a key. She kneeled down on one knee and said, "Prince Endymion, I have come to alert you of the   
grave news that Princess Serenity is gone."  
  
"What?" said Darien. "Who are you? What do mean Serenity is gone? How do you know who I am?"   
Before he could continue with his barrage of questions the woman stood up and said, "I am Sailor Pluto,   
guardian of the space-time door. I have come to tell you that Serenity has died. This morning she was on   
her way to the United States when the engines of the plane she was on failed and the plane crashed into the   
Pacific. The plane sunk. Serenity suffocated and died. That is why Small Lady, the one you called Rini,   
disappeared. You see Small Lady was your and Serenity's daughter in the future. When Serenity died,   
Small Lady ceased to exist.  
  
"Kami-sama, you mean I just lost my entire family. Please leave everyone just leave. I need time to think."   
  
When everyone left Darien went back to his room and cried for the loss of his family for the second time   
in his life. The only time he could ever remember feeling so empty was when he was a young child and   
found out that his parents were dead.   
  
When he just couldn't take it anymore, Darien got up and went to the bathroom. He pulled out the drawer   
took out a razor blade. "I'm sorry Serena." Then he took the razor blade and slit his left wrist. Then he slit   
his right wrist. He collapsed and moments later he died. His last thought was, "I love you Serena."  
  
The End  
  
So what did you think? Yes I know it was depressing. Please send your comments to   
starchild@chibiusa.org 


End file.
